


[vid] Never Fully Dressed

by silly_cleo



Category: Farscape
Genre: Family Feels, Fanvids, Found Family, Gen, IN SPACE!, Lols, Multi, Nudity, Other, Space Opera, Team as Family, chosen family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_cleo/pseuds/silly_cleo
Summary: "If you stand for nothing you'll fall for it all."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GhostTownExit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostTownExit/gifts).



**Never Fully Dressed**  
**Music:** You're Never Fully Dressed Without A Smile by Sia  
**Content notes:** Nudity and general weirdness in the same vein as the show.  
**Download:** [Never Fully Dressed](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7ivan1d5jaug57c/Never_Fully_Dressed1.wmv) (3:10, 70MB)  
**Also at:** [YouTube](https://youtu.be/UC2mSQp1CAc)

 

[Never Fully Dressed](https://vimeo.com/212831606) from [equinoxing](https://vimeo.com/user24367185) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

(password: nudity)


End file.
